grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Juan Caldino
He's the son of Ric Caldino and Marianne Caldino and grandson of Matta Rodriquez and Vico Rodriquez, whom was trying to be used as a political pawn from his grand parents. Early Life Born in Elysian Fields he ended up in a political game with him being used by his grand parents. With his mother finding it too much and leaving for a period of time for an Ice Cream salesman Matta and Vic both in politics felt the parents were not fit to look after Juan and instead wanted to use him for their efforts. Even when Marianne came back to Ric, Vico and Matta obsessed with their appearance to the world wanted to take him away from the family and use him for their purposes. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #30-#32 A Political Pawn #30 Tale of Marianne Caldino Marianne runs to the hairdressers beginning for Daisy, Janet Herman and Mrs Ambrose to hide her, Ric and Juan as she fears Vico and Matta wanting to control their image will take away their son from them as they see them as unfit parents. Daisy allows them to hide there. #31 Tale of Vico Rodriquez The three hide behind the counter, a very bad hiding place. Vico and Matta who were tipped by Wilma Timber where they were eventually finds the place. He demands to see the so he can take the boy away. Will they get caught? #32 Tale of Lena Adams Lena Adam manages to create a distraction as she gets a parade to go through the hairdressers and allowing for Marianne, Ric and Juan to escape and hide in Tessa Crab's hot tub. #36-38 Cliff Hanger #36 Tale of Scotty Damon He played hide and seek at school which is organised by Sarah Butcher and Rachial. Later on that day he is picked up by Marianne and Ric. Meanwhile Scotty Damon who was hiding was never found. Instead the locker he hid in was taken to go to the dump but no one realises this. #51-56 A Blue Christmas without You #54 Tale of Chris Puccini Juan is seen when Chris Puccini is tongue tied over talking to his crush Miss Larkin that he can totally see Chris is in love with her and that she is clueless about it. #79-80 This Camp is Occupied #80 Tale of Colonel Bission Juan is among those seen rushing into camp when they had enough of Captain AWOL holding the camp hostage, causing for the delusional Captain to runaway as far as he could. #116-#117 Kid Napped #116 Tale of Gail Blazers The new minister of education Gail Blazers, she hates for the kids to go to the Christian camp in Romsey and tries everything to stop them. When her pleas fall on death ears much to her disbelief she takes matters into her own hands by driving the bus that takes them to camp and kidnaps all the passengers. Juan as he goes to this camp year after year is among those kidnapped. #117 Tale of Chris Pana Juan and the others are being held by Gail who does not want them to be brainwashed by Christianity. Instead she feels it's her duty to brainwash them with her ideas as she keeps them hold hostage on a boat that she is leading. When Chris Pana came onto the scene and catches their attention to try and save the kids, the boat nearly capsizes. Thankfully Chris manages to save the day and the camp continues on as usual. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 38 They all go to Grasmere Valley to live there as their home.